CENAN IS POYSONE
by XXXKAWAAIIIMAYTANTAYLILJAXXXX
Summary: CENAN IS TRICK BY EVEL BLACK MAN TO VISET AQUIIARUM AND THEN CENAN IS GIVED POYSOBE BITE BY EVEL SHARK    CENAN NEED ANTIDOAT    HE NEAD TO GO FIND IT ALSO THE BLACK MAN DRIVES A AMBULENS      SORY THIS CHAPTER VER SCARE SO I GIV T RATE BRAVER NEEDED!
1. AKWARIYUM EXCRUSION TRIP WITH RAN

CENAN IS POYSONE

CHAPTOR ONE- RAN TAKE FOR CENAN NISE TRIP TO AKWARIYUM

CENAN WAEK UP MY FAVERITE FREND APRAT FOM SONOCKO!

CENAN WAEK UP

RAN NAY CHAN STOP SHOUTEN PLESWE I WANTED TO BE ASLEAP BUT YOU ARE NOT ALOW ME LUXURY OF SULMBER

BUT CENEN I HAV_**E PERZENT **_FOR YOU ARE YOU ESKITED !

OH YAYY SAY CENAN CENAN AWLAYS LIKE THE PERSENTS

BUT RAN NAY CHAN TODAY IS NOT THE KRISTUS BIRTH CELEBRATION OR MY BRITH SELEBRATE ETHER WHY YOU ARE HAVE PERSENT AT ME ?

BECAUSE IA M SUPER NISE. SHE SAY. THEN WIKNED.

IN TO CENAN OUTSTREACH HAND PALM SHE IS PLACES A PAPER

CENAN DIAPOINT BECAUSE IS NOT A SPROTS CAR IS JUST A PAYBER AND CENAN WANT A SPARTS CAR SO HE CAN BE DRIVE VEARY FAST AND CACH AL THE BAD CRIMONELS A RED SPROTS CAR CENAN LIKE RED (LILJA LIKE REWD TOO. :D )

BUT THEAN HE LOAK AT PAYPER AND SMEL A LITEL

BECUASE IT TICKAT FOR AKWARIYUM AND CENAN AWLAYS LIKE VERY MUCH THE FISHYS AND BIAG SHRAK AT LIVE IN DEPTH WATOR

THEAS ARE DE LIVER TO THE MOURY DEOTACTIV AJENSSY TOMONRING SHE SAY

SO I WANT TO GIV TREET FOR YOU BEING SUCH THE GOOD BOY

WAT ABOOT MOURY O GEE SAN SAY CENAN

RAN SAY (OHNOT WORY HE IS GOT BAD ALCOOL HEAD PANES FROM ALCOOL DRIKN IN EXCESZ DRINKY UIS BAD NOP DO)

CENEN AND RAN STEP OUT FIGNER KONNEKT IN PAMEL OF HAND EACH OTHER (OOOOH SO KAWAAAAIIIIIIIIII ) )

THEY STEAP IN BUSS AND RAN SAYY

[CENAN I BRIGN ALSO THE SECONS SURPRIES HERE HAVE A KLINGERIS

(LILJA FAVERIT SNACK : D ) ]

OH YAYY RAN NAY CHANN THANK YOU VERY MUACH AND HE EET THE KLINGERIS

BUT WAT KEENAN DID NOT NOW AT THIS MOEMANT WAS THE BAD BAD EVIL MEAN BLACK MAN WAS WATCHING (REMEMBER EVER ONE IN CENAN B;ACK MAM AWLAYS VEREE EVIL AND LILJA THINK HE IS SCAREE TOO IF I SEE THE BACKL MAN I WOULD RUN BECAUSE THE BLACK MAN IS SCARY AND EVEL…)

HE LAUGFGED (WAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA)

THEN ODL LAYD SITIGN NEST TO HI M SAY [Y ARE LAUGHIGN SCARE BALCK MAN YO SEME A LITEL CRAYZE PLESE TO LEAF ME ALONE NOW. ASLO PUET SOME CLOTH ON]

HE SAY (UM OH SORE I LAUGF BRECAUSE FREND TEL ME VERY FUNY JOEK ABOUT THEFE WHO SCARED OF FISH BUT GOE TO AKWARIYUM AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAHAHH)

THEN SHEA FORGRIVE HIM.

YOU SHOUL PROBEBLY FROGIV PEOPLEKL TOO YOU KNOAW. (LILJA MORAL IMROVE FACT NUAMBER ONE =TRY TO SPOAT MORE IN MY STOWRY.)


	2. LARGE FIN LARGE TEATH LARGE DAGNER!

CAPTER TWO - - LARGE FIN AND LARGE TEATH MULTIPLY EKWEL LARGE DANJER!

SAO THEY STEEP IN TO AKWARIYUM AND CENAN SAY TO RAN {HEY RAN YOU ARE WAN TO HEREW THE SECRETE OF KAYTO KID WHELL HE IS TERIFY THE FISS I THINK THEY SHOED PUTT THEY JOOWELS IN FISH TAKN THEN HE KNOT STEAL IT LOL}

RAN ALSO LOLED BECAUSE CENN STOEWRY SO FUNY WHY ANTYONE BE SCARE OF FISSH!

THEAN RAN SCREMED

BECAUSE BIIG BIIG SHRAK STADN IN FROANT OF HER

CENAN LOLD AND ROFLD BECAUSE SHRAK IS JUST A BIG FIIHS

RAN YOU SUCH BACKER

THEN RAN HITTED CONEN WITH THE KARAH TAY

HAYYY YAH. SHE SAYD.

CENAN NOT LOL ANY MOAR.

THE BLACVK MAN WAS FOLOW THEM AWLAYS FOLOW THEAM FOLOWD THEM VEARY FAR INTO ACKWARYUM

HIS BLACK HAND TITENED ON OJBECT WHO HABITATION IN POCKET

BE PULE IT OUT

THEN PLEAS THE SLIVER OJBECT TO MOUTH

AND WISTEL

A SOYLENT WISTEL

NO ONE HERED

BUT THE SHRAKS.

IS A SHRAK WISTEL.

THE SRAK CLOASEST TO CENAN PUCHNED OUT THE GLALS OF THE ACKWARYUM AND BITEAD CENAN INTO HADN VERY HARD

EVER ONE SCREAM AND WAS WET FROM WATTOR

SOM ONE SHOOATED SHRAK IN FEAS FOUR TIEMS BAGN BAGN BAGN BANG

RAN SCEME AND CRAY

OH CENAN OH NO NOW CENAN IS POYSONE WHAT TO CAN BE DO!

AYSUKAY HONDOE APERE FROM ROUND CORNANR AND SAY (I AM CALLIGN HAMBYLANS OH LOOK HEREIT IS CENAN GO IN AMBU LENS. PLESE.) THEN AYSUKE FALLED OVER AND CUT HIS ARM OAPEN ON THE BREAKD FISH GLAS VEARY DEAP AND LOT BLOOD EVER ONE LAFED HARD AT CLUMJY AYSUKE HE IS SO FUNNY REEALYU LOL.

CENAN GET IN AMBULANS SHRAK BIET GIVEDHIM potassium cyanide IN BOADY

CEANAN IS HURT SO BAD FROM POYSONE IIN HIS BRANE

RAN WEEEPD IN BACK OF AMBULANS AND SAY A PRAY TO JESUS

(JESUS-SAMMER PLESE SAVE HIM HE A GOOD BOY HE NEVER MEMED NO HARM TO YOU PLESE KAMI-SAMMER YOSE THE HOLY MAJICK TO SAVE HIM))

FROM AMBULANS DRIVER WIDNOW THE BALCK MAN PEEPED OUT.

HAHAHAHA.

I WIL KIL YOU KENAN LIKE YOU KILEDS MY FATHER BY PUT IN PIRZON.

(WOOOOW THE BLACK MAN IS SO EVEL I DON'T TRUEST THE BACLK MAN AT AL HE SOOO EVEL AND SCARYYYYY! KYAAAAV. –JAPANESEE SCREEM KYAAAA IS.-.. )


	3. DAGNER SITUATE! BLACK DRIVER EVEL!

CHAPT THREA. BLACK PERSON EVEL IN DRIEV SEET! CENAN DAGNWER SITUATE!

HE DRIEVD FAST.

HE DRIEVD VIONELT.

HEW NOCKED UNCONSHUS CENAN AND BLOOD STANED EISUKEY CHAN ONTO FLOAR AND WALLZ.

RAN SCEREME

I IMPLORE FOR TO SPEDE DECREASING PLESE YOU ARE DAMAGE MUCH THE PASENGERS AND THEY HELTH IS SO CRITICKLE.

CENAN GO KOO SOH! THIS A BAD TIME FOR THE HAPPEN WHO IS THE DRIEVER!

THEN HE PEAPED IN TO DRIVWER WIDNOW, THEN BLACK MAN TRY STAB CENAN THE POYSONE syringe RITEIN EYEBALL OF CENAN

BUT CRENAN JUPM AWAY JUST ON TIME

CENAN THIONK WEHT DO

IF I AM USE tranquilizer dart BAD HE FALL SLUMBRES ON TO WEEL AND CRASSSSH AND WE ALL DIE

BUT HE WANR TO KILL US ANY WAY ESO WHAT DO

CENAN SAY EISUKE CHAN PASS TO PLESE GIVE THE ME OF THE defibrillator ¬!

SO HE GIVES TO CENAN

THEN CENAN PUTS THE ELECTRIC INTO HIS MAJIK SHOOS TO MAEK THEM GIVE SUPER DEADLY ULTIAMAT KICK

CENAN KICK OAPEN THA DOER

THEN HE SAY RAN TEAK CARE DFNAGER IS ALSO SO IMONEONT

THEN CEANAN USE HIS PARASHOOT TO SAEV EVER ONE FROM JUPMING OUT OF ABMU;ANS

THE DISGUSTIGN EVEL BLACK MAN GO

OH DARN IT (HE SAIDA BAD WORD BUT YOU SHOULD NOT SAY A BAD WORD DO NOT LISSEN TO EXAMPLE OF BALCK MAN LILJA MOREL IMPROVER-TIP NUMBER 2 I HOAP YOU HAVE SPOT THS TIEM)

THEN HE DRIEV OF TO HIS BAD LARE.

CENAN RAN EASUKAY AKL ARE SAVED BY CENAN MAJICK BUT CENAN IS POYSONE.

DO NOT FORGETE PLESE¬!


	4. ENDING APROCHE VERY SCAREEEEEEE !

CHAPTOR FORE- DEAPSRITE SHREACH! FIAND THE antidote OR CENAN WILL STOP BE ALIEV!"!

THEY SEA S SHOPPE EISUKAY SAY LET ENTER THE BUILD ING FOR I THINK WE CAN BY antidote FOR potassium cyanide IN HEAR I REMBER ONE TIEM I EATED cyanide BY AN NOT ON PURPOSE! I BUYED antidote FROM HEAR IUT TAESTED GOOD

RAN SAYT

NO ONE WANT FOR HEAR YOU STUPID STORY EAISKAY SHUT UP PLESE.

ASYSUKAY FEELD VERY SAD AND TERES APEAR IN HIS EYE BALL. (LILJA MORLE IMPROVE NOAT THREE – AWALYS TRY FOR LISTEN TO FRENDS EVEN IF TIME IS NOT BRIGN CONVENINT FOR IT STORY.)

THEY WAKERD IN AND SHOP LADY (HER NAME IS SAKRAH BUT NOT EVEL SAKRAH BUT A GOOD ONE SAKRAH)

SAY TO AYSKAY

OH HONDAH KUNN! YOU ARE BACK FOR WANT TO CURE YOU POYSONE! EISUKAY SAY PROUD LIKE (NOT ME WO IS POYSONE TODAY SAKRAH! PLESE antidote CENAN ADMINSTOL INTO HIS BLODESTREME BUT I AM COVERED IM Y BLODE PLESE CAN YOU GIVE ME)

SORRY NO SAY SAKRAH

NOW GO OUT SIED YOU ARE BLOOD LEEKIGN ON MY CRAPET GO GO STUPID BACKER A HO

THEN SHE GIVED CENAN ANTIDOTE

10000000000 YEN SHE SAY

RAN SAY

OH NO WE ONLY ARE HAVE 9999999999 YEN PLESE CAN FROGIVE? CENAN IS POYSONE YOU SAEV HIS LIEF MAY BE.

NO. SHE SAYU.

CENAN GO OUTSIDE IN PANE FROM THE BAD BAD POYSONE

THEN HE FIND A ONE YEN NOET

THEN THEY BUY ATNIDOTE IT WAS CHEARY FLAVER CENAN EATED IT AND LIVED HAPPY.

BACKL MAN FELL ITNO SHRAK PODN.

THEY EETED HIM BECAUSE THE HUGNRY.

(SORRY SCARY EDNING! I WRITED ABOUT SHRAK AND SHRAKS IS AWLAYS SCARREE SO SHRAK STOERY WILL ALSO MUST BE THE SCARY KIDN SO SO SORRY IF I MED YOU CRY)

ALL CENAN KARAKTOR OF AOYAMIO GOSLHO

ALL SOTRY PLOT IS OF ME (LILJA THE GOOD MAYTANTAY NOT AS GOOD AS CENAN BUT WILL BECOME SOME OF THIS DAY!)

THIS WAS REKEST STORY FROM FREDN OF ME

I HOEP YOU LIKE IT BUT IT NOT SCER YOU (TYOO MUCH LOL) FRENDF.


End file.
